The Prince and The Bride
by Wormhole
Summary: Part of my Mcshweir Vision Series: For more info please see Who needs a movie when you got home videos? An Ancient device causes trouble for McKay... Resulting in interesting consequences for John and somebody’s pet. Complete
1. Scene Three: Act One

**The Prince and The Bride**

**Scene Three: Act One**

"McKay how long will you be with that device?"

McKay constantly turned the 'silver ball' device in his hands. "Until I've discovered all it's wonders."

"The only thing, you've discovered so far is the on switch," John snatched the device from McKay's hand and indicated the relevant button, "correction I found that switch."

"That was just pure luck, there are a dozen or so button's on that thing, your finger just happened to slip on the right switch."

"Really." John hit the switch again and then tossed the device back to McKay who quickly moved in and grabbed it.

John then jumped of the workbench he was sitting on. "Well I gotta go, I promised Elizabeth I'd take Sedge for a walk today whilst she's out with Bates team, negotiating for more artefacts to be bought here."

"This artefact alone is enough to keep me busy for a lifetime." McKay hit the same switch again to turn it back on, after John had turned it off but nothing happened.

"Well, I'm off, catch you later."

McKay wasn't paying any attention as he tried the switch again and John walked out the door.

Dumfounded Rodney looked up to ask John what he did, only to find, he'd walked out of the Science Lab.

-----

John whistled to himself, as he walked Elizabeth's dog through the corridors of the Ancient city.

Both he and Sedge had been outside in the water and both we're wet.

John reached his quarters and palmed open his door. He threw his wet trunks and dry clothes on to the chair near his bed and grabbed an extra towel from the bathroom to wipe Sedge down with; his own towel rapped around him.

A knock came on his door, he moved over to open it, only to find McKay on the otherside holding the device. His eyes pleading for him to turn it back on.

"Haven't you had enough of that thing yet?" John asked inviting him into his room, after taking the device from his hands and putting on his bed.

"I've hardly started with it yet."

Sedge Jumped on the bed and tapped the device with her paw as John finished drying his hair.

John turn round. "Arghh, come off Sedge, you've probably still got wet paws."

John took the device away; simultaneously Sedge had hit the on switch and a bright flash lit up the room.

Rodney covered his eyes, until the light cleared. He then looked to see what caused the flash and could see the aftermath of what happened. Making him gulp sheepishly at the site in front of him and his cheeks flush red of embarrassment.

A faint croak could be heard in the background.

TBC

Please Read and Review Thanks :)


	2. Scene Three: Act Two

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Sorry about the reload last time, slight hiccup there. But all okay now. Enjoy :).

**Scene Three: Act Two**

Rodney went to activate his earpiece, but he had no idea who to call.

When he did decide whom to contact he lost his voice as the unknown; attractive blond haired female sitting on John's bed jumped off, in a similar fashion to what Sedge would've done and walked up to him.

She started to speak and was surprised to find her voice had changed moving her hand to touch her throat. "Rodney… what's going on?"

Another croak sounded.

McKay turned his attention to the towel on the bed that John was using and moved over to pull it away, only to find a frog sitting underneath it on the bed.

Teyla's voice came via his radio, and it shook him out of his daydream. "Hold that thought."

"Teyla could you please come to Sheppard's quarters, we have a situation which needs attending to urgently."

"_I'm on my way Doctor McKay_."

McKay quickly and hesitantly picked up the frog and moved it over to the chair, then picked up the towel and rapped it around the stranger now standing in John's room.

"Just so we know who we all are, what's your name?"

"What do you mean what's my name Rodney, it's me Sedge."

"Not possible, next your gonna tell me that frog is Sheppard."

At a loss, Sedge shrugged her shoulders.

"No… no… no… no. Please tell me this isn't' happening. Elizabeth is gonna kill me."

The door sounded and McKay turned to open it, not noticing the frog jump from the bed and headed towards the door.

This time Teyla stood the other side of it. "What's the problem Doctor McKay?"

Rodney turned round and showed Teyla. "That and that is…" McKay noticed the frog had gone and he franticly looked on the floor for it; then spotted it jumping out the open door.

Teyla moved aside surprised to see it.

"Oh no you don't." McKay once again picked it up before it got too far and placed it back on the chair.

"Should I know them?" Asked Teyla.

"You probably know them as Sedge and Sheppard."

Teyla sighed. "What have you done this time Doctor McKay?"

"Nothing to do with me, honest. I came here to ask Sheppard to turn the Ancient device back on when this happened." Rodney picked up the device from the bed to show her.

"If the device caused this, can you not reverse the effects?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin, I have know idea how it happened in the first place. You've got to help me hide these two till I learn more, Sedge will need some clothes and John, and I've got no idea what frogs eat?"

"Sedge appears to be the same height as me, she can use some of my clothes, I'll leave you to deal with the frog."

"Great, just don't let anyone find out. My job will be on the line if they do."

"Doctor Weir will have to be informed about this; if you can't find a way before she gets back."

Teyla was surprised when she heard Sedge speak rather then bark "Where is my Mistress?"

"She's out on a mission at the moment, but I promise she'll return soon. Follow me and I'll get you something to wear, by the way McKay, Elizabeth is due back in five hours."

"You're kidding me!"

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. More coming soon!


	3. Scene Three: Act Three

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy:)**

**Scene Three/Act Three**

McKay spent the last hour in the Science Lab, turning the device round and round in his hand, pressing the various buttons whilst doing so. But nothing would happen, even though it was turned on.

He scratched his head, if it worked using the ATA gene, then why wouldn't it work for him?

Unless it worked like the shield device they found when they first arrived; it imprinted on the first person to use it. But then how could it have worked for Sedge? That's if it did work for her, thought McKay remembering Sheppard had touched it at the same time.

McKay looked at the frog in front of him, as it sat on the worktable. "How did you get it to work?"

------

Teyla rummaged through her wardrobe to find something for Sedge to wear. But every time she showed her something, Sedge 'who was still rapped up in a towel' shook her head. "You need to wear something Sedge."

"I like one of those uniforms McKay was wearing." Answered Sedge as she picked up Telya's jacket as an indication.

Teyla turned round to see what she had picked up from the end of her bed. "Standard issue, expedition members only."

"I'm part of the expedition aren't I?"

"True, but not a working member."

Sedge disregarded that and tried on Teyla's jacket. "It fits."

Teyla rolled her eyes, seeing she wasn't going to win this one. "Okay, seeing as I'm not wearing it at the moment anyway you can have the uniform."

-----

Radek entered the Lab and saw Rodney twisting the silver ball in his hands and then saw the frog on the tabletop. "Where did the frog come from?"

This made Rodney jump out of his skin and he nearly dropped the ball. "Scare a man half to death why don't you."

"Sorry, came here to pick a few things up. I'm just off to help catalogue the inventory that's coming back from the planet Doctor Weir is on. So going to tell me what you're doing?"

Rodney really didn't want anyone to know. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

He knew Radek wouldn't leave him alone without an explanation so he showed him. "I'm trying to figure out the purpose of this device." Rodney showed Radek the ball.

"Any particular reason?" Asked Radek as he took the ball.

"To figure out how to turn someone back to human form."

Radek turned to face him. "Someone as in."

Rodney pointed to the frog. "Sheppard."

Radek couldn't help but laugh. "This caused that?"

Rodney snatched the ball from Radek when he started laughing. "This isn't funny."

Radek pointed to the Ancient text on the ball. "Have you tried translating the Ancient symbols on there?"

"Only one, the first means Object, it's on a few of the other devices too."

"Why don't you contact Doctor Weir and ask her what they mean?"

"Oh, yes Radek, that would look really good, she'll want to know why it was so important that I needed to interrupt her meeting over it."

Radek put his hands up as a gesture of surrender, when Rodney lost his temper. "Just trying to help, I take it she doesn't know about this then?"

Rodney glared at him. "No, she doesn't and I hope it stays that way."

"I get the message. Well good luck with it."

With that Radek gathered his items and left. Making sure he had the symbols pictured in his mind.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	4. Scene Three: Act Four

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy

**Scene Three: Act Four**

Sedge started pacing the room she and Teyla were in. "When will I be allowed to walk around the city?"

"Slight problem with that," answered Teyla as she sat on the middle of her bed, "technically your not supposed to be here; in this form, so if anyone finds out you could get Doctor McKay in trouble."

"This isn't fair. It's the first time I get to experience what it's like to be human and I can't even leave this room."

"I can go and get you some of the food we eat if you like? That should be an experience for you."

"It will be a start."

Teyla jumped off the bed. "Okay, if you promise not to leave this room, I'll go and fetch something from the cafeteria."

Sedge half nodded, having no intention of staying in the room.

Teyla returned the nod and left.

Sedge waited a few minutes giving Teyla a head start before opening the door." She smiled mischievously before making her way down the corridor discreetly.

-----

Radek arrived on P5X 899, and Doctor Weir greeted him and his team on arrival. "How did you get on?"

Elizabeth walked up to him and excitedly showed him the small weird object she held in her hands. "One of many items I've been able to acquire. You'll love it, so many different artefacts. All have one purpose or another." She took his hand. "Come on I'll show you the cave they are hidden in."

Zelenka's team followed Elizabeth to the entrance of the cave. One of the town's people was waiting for them. "Doctor Weir, can I ask you something before we go in."

Elizabeth stopped and faced him. "Don't tell me your claustrophobic too?"

Radek couldn't help but provide a smug look, now knowing why she asked him to come instead of McKay. "No, it's not that. I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Remember that object you brought back from your first visit to this place?"

"How can I forget, why has Rodney got it working?"

Radek scratched his head. "He can't read what the symbols mean on the sphere, it's driving him up the wall."

"Well if hasn't caused any problem, I'm sure it can wait till I get back." She tugged him forward again and stopped when he didn't comply. His face gave away that guilty look. "It hasn't caused a problem has it?" She asked giving him her death glare.

He looked down at his feet. 'So much for being discreet,' he thought to himself. He nodded to her question.

She rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"I can't say McKay will kill me. I was just hoping to show you the symbols in order to find out what the device is."

"Have you got them written down?"

Radek nodded and showed her the piece of paper. "He knows the first symbol means object, it's on most of the other artefacts you bought back last time."

"Object of desire." She looked at him, "desire-meaning wish."

He was surprised at how quick she told him.

She handed him back the paper. "Tell me. Did someone make the wrong wish?" She half joked.

He couldn't lie so he half nodded his head as he stuffed the paper back in his pocket. "Something like that."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	5. Scene Three: Act Five

Thanks for the alerts and reviews and thank you to **Janib** for spotting the previous error. Enjoy :).

**Scene Three/Act Five**

Sedge made her way down the long corridors, avoiding contact with personnel as she did so.

She followed a group of people towards, what Sedge recognized as the main base of operations. She didn't go in, but stayed back out of site and watched as the blue ring started spinning.

-----

The gate technician on duty announced the arrival of visitors to no one in particular. "Unscheduled off-world activation." The minute he recognized Doctor Weir's IDC he lowered the shield.

Doctor Zelenka's team followed Elizabeth's through. The room was soon filled with a group of fifteen people and a pile of crates containing artefacts acquired as a last minute deal.

Zelanka had been trying all the way back to convince Elizabeth that everything was under control that she didn't need to end the expedition early, but to know avail. The minute she knew something was wrong; she was already packing to leave.

Elizabeth looked round the room, only to find it almost deserted. "If everything is under control Doctor Zelenka, why is no one commanding this base in my absence?" She turned to face him. "Where is Major Sheppard?"

"Probably having lunch." He replied weekly but Elizabeth didn't by it.

-----

Sedge couldn't hide her excitement when she saw her mistress come through the blue ring and without thinking slowly walked towards her, to greet her.

-----

Teyla had returned to her quarters with a tray of food, only to find Sedge was nowhere insight. "The sneaky…" Telya quickly put the tray of hot food on her bed, turned round and headed back the way she came in search for her.

-----

Teyla rushed into the Science Lab and saw to no surprise; McKay was still working on the device. "She's not here."

McKay started to panic and stopped what he was doing. "I hope your not talking about Sedge?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Mckay. I only left my quarters for a few minutes to get some food, I got back to my room and she was gone. She promised she wouldn't go anywhere."

"Damn!" Unintentionally McKay slammed the device on the desk, a button hit the surface of it, right before he spoke his next sentence. "I wish things would go right for once!" The minute he said it, the same bright flash as before lit up the room causing both he and Teyla to cover their eyes.

**TBC**

Please read and review. More coming soon!


	6. Scene Three: Act Six

Thanks for the alert and reviews. Enjoy

**Scene Three: ****Act Six**

_Be careful what you wish for._

"McKay how long will you be with that device?"

McKay constantly turned the 'silver ball' device in his hands and was about to reply to John, who was sitting on the workbench next to where he sat. When he felt a sudden wave of déjà vu wash over him. He looked at John then back at the ball. "Haven't we done this already?"

John shrugged his shoulders, not sure what Rodney was on about. "Well I gotta…"

"…Go, I promised Elizabeth I would take Sedge for a walk today, whilst she's out with Bates team, negotiating for more artefacts to be bought here." Finished Rodney.

John sat there with his mouth hanging open. Not sure how Rodney knew word for word what he was going to say. "Yes that is what I was going to say. How did you know?"

"Because we've been through this day already."

John watched as Rodney got up from his chair and opened the lid of a box on the table behind him and stuffed the ball away. "I've finished with this thing, especially if it's put things back to normal."

"This is normal is it?" Replied John sarcastically.

"Unless you'd rather be a frog." Answered Rodney with a grin on his face.

"I'll take your word for it."

Just then Rodney's mic activated. _"Doctor McKay, have you been experiencing a case of… I believe you call it déjà vu."_

"See." Rodney waved his finger between John and his mic. "I'm not the only one going nuts."

"Whatever you say, I'm going for that walk, catch you later." With that John jumped of the workbench and left the room, leaving Rodney to finish his conversation with Teyla.

-----

Having put his clothes on. John was drying his hair in his room, when Sedge for some unknown reason started whining. "I haven't forgotten about you Sedge, I'll do your hair in a minute."

As usual Sedge ignored him; moved to the door and started scratching it with her front paws, just as someone knocked.

John tried to move Sedge out the way so he could answer it. But the minute John opened the door to Rodney, Sedge seized the chance; shot passed the two of them and pounded down the corridor.

Rodney watched her go before turning back to John. "I just remembered. It was a wishing device."

Just then, an announcement from the Control Room was made citywide. "Medical team and Major Sheppard, please report to the Gate Room stat."

John and Rodney stared each other in the face, before following Sedge down the corridor.

-----

Surprisingly Sedge reached the Gate Room minutes before them and was already mixing in with the people standing there. John was horrified at the site, which greeted them. Radek; nursing a bruised forehead and was hobbling on one foot whilst being aided by one of the soldiers. Other people had the odd cut or bruise on them.

In amongst a group of twenty people, some of them villagers from the settlement, two of them held a stretcher. Seeing this John quickly pushed his way through the crowd, when he didn't count Elizabeth as a member of the party just arriving from P5X 899. He was beginning to feel a knot tightening in his stomach. Especially having seen the state Radek was in.

A member of the settlement blocked his path, before he could see whom they were carrying. "We are really sorry Sir. But the Earthquake hit us without warning; she was trapped in the cave-in and there was nothing we could…. "John didn't let him finish his sentence as he pushed past him abruptly and made it to where Sedge sat whining.

John fell to his knees next to the stretcher, the minute he saw who was lying on it. Having pulled the covers back.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	7. Scene Three: Act Seven

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

**Scene Three: Act Seven**

John had return to his quarters having just attended Elizabeth's funeral.

He started to remove his funeral tie, when his eyes fell on a photo of all his team; including Elizabeth and Sedge. The photo was sitting on his desk and was taken two days after they had arrived in Atlantis.

He'll never forget the day, the people from P5X 899, brought Elizabeth's body back through the gate. Her face was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. One arm had been fractured and a sharp stalactite 'so he'd been told' had pierced through just above her heart, when the roof caved-in. The people had to remove it in order to lift her out from the rubble. By the time they reached the gate she had died from her wounds.

It hurt John even more, that according to Doctor Beckett, had the stalactite missed, Elizabeth may have survived her injuries.

John now wished he took the mission instead of Bates. Bates had told him, he never let go of Elizabeth's hand during the whole time of the incident, and he did everything they could to keep her alive till they got home.

Radek had been the lucky one; he was a few feet behind Elizabeth when the roof fell in on them. Being near the exit, he was able to crawl free and call for help.

Sedge's bark brought, John out of his daydream and he looked at her. "We will all miss her." He bent down and rubbed her head. "But it looks like it's just you and me from now on."

Sedge barked again and started wagging her tail trying to tell him something. But John continued to rub her down once he sat on his bed. Completely lost in thoughts again.

-----

Rodney too sat on his bed. Wishing, if he hadn't made that stupid wish, Elizabeth would still be alive. They could've found another way to reverse the effects on John and Sedge.

Rodney didn't bother getting changed, instead collapsed on his bed the way he was and soon dozed off, with his cat lying across his chest.

----

In the science lab, the box containing the device started shaking.

-----

John too was now lying down, when all of a sudden Sedge started barking wildly due to the white humming noise the device created.

John couldn't stand the constant barking. He got up from his bed and decided to take her for a walk. But the minute John opened his door she was off down the corridor again. "Sedge!"

By the time John found her, they were in Rodney's Science Lab. John spotted the box on the table and moved to investigate, as to why it was behaving the way it was.

Sedge had jumped up on the workbench and she too was looking at the box, panting away at the same time. John remembered Rodney words before the fateful call from the Control Room. _"I just remembered. It was a wishing device."_

John looked at Sedge. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She barked excitedly.

"Well. I can guess what you wished for when you touched the device." Sedge barked again. "Me." John grinned mischievously and opened the box; light erupted from it and filled the whole room.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "Last chapter this week, for this story. More coming soon!"


	8. Scene Three: Act Eight

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy. :)

**Scene Three/Act Eight**

Sedge stopped and looked around the room she stood in, before looking at herself having forgotten what she was doing for a second. First note, she was in the Gate Room; second she was human, third, 'shit the third,' Doctor Elizabeth Weir was starring directly at her. She shrugged her shoulders and went for it, running the rest of the way and then pulling her into a tight hug, grateful that she was alive. She then let go, turning to face Radek and gave him big sloppy kiss for bringing Elizabeth back early. "It worked."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Voiced Elizabeth as she watched Radek's face turn bright red from embarrassment.

Sedge smiled cheekily. "You'll never believe me if I told you."

Elizabeth glanced a glare and Radek and he shrugged his shoulders. "Try me?"

"I'm your dog Sedge or was your dog as the case maybe." Sedge did a twirl to show Elizabeth her new image.

Elizabeth laughed slightly, the stranger was right she couldn't believe. "Okay Radek. Is this some kind of sick joke? Because it isn't funny!"

"I swear I didn't know anything about this, all I knew was, that Rodney's device had turned John into a…" Radek quickly covered his mouth.

Elizabeth turned to face him when he didn't finish his sentence. "Into a what?"

Radek noticed all eyes were on him. No one knew about this and he scratched the side of his neck. "A frog."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "A WHAT!?" She rubbed her forehead out of stress. "I can't leave this place for five minutes without something going wrong. Where is McKay?"

"Science lab, last I saw him."

She turned to face the security detail. "Keep Sedge in my office. I'll be right back." With that she stormed of in the direction of the labs.

Leaving Sedge waving a finger at her, having wanted to tell her something important.

----

Elizabeth had bumped into Rodney halfway, after he'd been running towards the Gate Room in search for Sedge. She stood in front of him like a stone statue, her glare full of determination to get the truth out of him. "Care to explain what is going on McKay?"

Shocked McKay stopped abruptly, seconds before bumping into her. "When did you get here?" He looked around him before placing the device in his hands behind his back and changing the subject. "Nothing is going on?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and tried to sneak a peek at what McKay was holding. "Is that the device causing all the trouble around here?"

Pretending not to know what she was talking about, McKay looked behind his back and innocently pulled it out. "What this thing. Are you kidding it's absolutely harmless." He lied.

"Then why does Sedge appear to be human and the fact I've been told Sheppard is a frog."

"Radek told you didn't he?"

Elizabeth nodded "Half of the story yes." It was then she got a call from the Control Room of an, 'unscheduled off world activation.' "Will deal with this later." She held out her hand for McKay to give her the device and he complied without question.

----

Elizabeth had reached the Control Room; she was informed by one of the guards that, Sedge was adamant to speak with her before she found out who had contacted them.

Sedge was allowed access to her location and she informed them off what she knew. "It's survivors from the settlement off P5X 899."

"Survivors?" Questioned Elizabeth, knowing everything was okay there when she left.

The technician then informed her that an Earthquake had struck the settlement and its people require immediate assistance.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	9. Scene Three: Act Nine

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy

**Scene Three/Act Nine**

Sedge found herself sitting behind Elizabeth's desk; Elizabeth sat the other side and the way she looked at her, Sedge for the first time, found it intimidating and she started playing with her fingers.

Folding her arms Elizabeth began the questioning. "How did you know about the Earthquake on P5X 899?"

"I knew, because it had happened before."

"Explain."

"The object McKay had, it's a wishing device. First time I touched it I wished to be human. Only Sheppard had touched it at the same time, I'm not sure if he wished it or I did, but he ended turning into a frog. I think he actually wished for something else."

Intrigued Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I don't know what had happened, but hours after that, I found I was a dog again and it seemed as though the day was repeating itself. It wasn't long before I sensed something was wrong. I guess it's like you people say, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"So your telling me time had reversed putting things back the way they should've been."

Sedge half nodded. "Only the way things should've been; you died in the Earthquake because Radek hadn't come to call you back early."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, she would never have found out about this if it weren't for them reversing the effect. "So you two decided to play god for a day and put things back the way it had been?"

Sedge nodded and began crying. Thinking if this is what it was like to be human, she no longer wanted it. "We all missed you." She pointed at herself. "I don't want this any more."

Seeing this Elizabeth quickly got out of the chair to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Hey come on, I wasn't interrogating you or anything, I just needed to know the full story before we made an attempt at putting things right. I guess I was angry about the way things had gone."

Sedge nodded and wiped away her tears. She could see the device sitting on Elizabeth's desk. "Maybe if I tried making another wish, preferable one which wouldn't repeat itself."

Elizabeth reached over and picked it up. "We should really find out more about this device, before we start messing with it again. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Likewise."

"I'll be interviewing everyone. Once I get the full picture, maybe then we can try. Okay?"

Sedge nodded.

"Go on, go and enjoy the things we have to offer." Sedge got up from the chair and made for the exit. "Oh and Sedge." Sedge stopped over the threshold and turned back to face Elizabeth. "Thank you."

Knowing Elizabeth was referring to the Earthquake incident Sedge smiled and continued on her way.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	10. Scene Three: Act Ten

Thanks for the alerts and review. Enjoy :)

**Scene Three/Act Ten**

It was Rodney's turn behind the desk. He sat on his hands, to avoid fidgeting; he knew he was in for it. "You want to know what happened?"

"It shouldn't be that difficult Rodney. Just start from the beginning and end at the end."

"Well. It kind of all started in Major Sheppard's quarters. I went to ask him if he could turn the device on for me after he'd turned it off out of spite."

Elizabeth knew John wouldn't normally do something like that, unless someone wound him up. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I was jealous, at the fact he could turn it on and I couldn't. I made a fuss about it."

"I see. I take this all started when he turned it back on?"

"Actually, I think Sedge turned it back on. When I gave it back to him, Sheppard tossed it onto his bed so he could finish drying up, having taken a swim with your dog 'Elizabeth smiled at the thought' Sedge was on the bed and she tapped it with her paw the same time Sheppard tried to stop her from doing so."

"But Sedge doesn't have the ATA gene, I assume it activates using the ATA gene?"

"Technically it should do yes. Anyway, the device had turned John into a frog and Sedge into what you've seen now."

"Where is John now?"

Rodney eyes immediately diverted to the floor, as he fished inside his pockets.

Elizabeth didn't like where his hands ended up. "Oh Rodney, tell me you didn't."

True enough Rodney pulled a frog out of his right trouser pocket. "I didn't have anywhere else to keep him."

"A draw would have sufficed, rather then your pants."

A croak erupted from John's throat.

Elizabeth moved her hands towards Rodney. "Give him to me."

Rodney did so, without question and Elizabeth opened her side draw and placed him. "He'll need food and water."

"I'll sort that out in a minute. Now what do you know about this Earthquake incident?" Continued Elizabeth.

"I don't remember anything else past what I've already told you."

"Who wished everything to be normal again first time round?"

"I think that would've been me. Because I lost Sedge and I got angry I made the wish unintentionally."

A picture started to come together; Elizabeth needed one more answer. "And John and Sedge made the second wish."

Rodney nodded and he could see Elizabeth had an idea. "You know something?"

"It shouldn't take a genius to work it out Rodney. You don't remember the Earthquake because it never happened to you."

Rodney clicked his figures as it all came together. "The reason why John didn't remember anything when the day repeated is because of that."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "But that still doesn't answer the question on how to put things right."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	11. Scene Three: Act Eleven

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Scene Three/Act Eleven**

Once Teyla had left Elizabeth's office from her cross-examination, she bumped into Sedge on the way-out. "I hope something good comes from all these interviews. Nothing else has worked."

Sedge stepped in, to match Teyla's pace and together they walked down to the Gate Room. "I guess you 'all' only have me to blame, had I not touched the device none of this would be happening."

Teyla stopped at the foot of the steps and turned to face her. "On the contrary Sedge, had you not touched it, from what I hear, Dr. Weir would surely be dead. If anything we have you to thank."

"I keep trying to tell myself that; how do you humans cope with all these emotions."

"We just learn and adapt to new situations. How did you manage when you were a dog?"

"It just comes naturally to us. Can you teach me?"

Teyla hoped that reply would mark her point, but it hadn't. "It's not really something you can teach." Teyla scratched her forehead as she tried to think of a way. "I tell you what, come with me, I have you few ideas which might help." With that they left.

-----

Elizabeth sat in her office, going over the piles of data she had gathered from the individual talks. She felt it best to interview each person separately rather then altogether, in case each story told corrupted another.

She was curious, as to what the Major's wish was, and why it could have done this to him.

Her eyes, kept finding their way to the device on her desk; supposedly it only worked for those with the ATA gene, like most ancient devices, but Sedge had been able to work it. Curiosity peeked and she picked it up.

Elizabeth then played with it as Rodney had first done, when he tried to turn it on. She pressed the various buttons, and like before they refused to work; at least all accept one. A holographic display lit up the entire room; this in turn earned a few glances from various people outside.

The display showed various forms of Ancient writing. Elizabeth activated her radio to call Rodney to her office and then began translating some of the symbols.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	12. Scene Three: Act Twelve

Another story finished… Thanks to everyone who read this and to those who reviewed. Enjoy :)

**Scene Three/Act Twelve**

Rodney's mouth opened in awe, when he walked into Elizabeth's office and saw the glistening display. "How did you? What did you do?"

Elizabeth indicated the button she pressed. "Just flicked the lower switch."

Not taking his eyes of the text, he asked his next question. "Do you understand any of it?"

Elizabeth decided to tease him, as she moved from behind her desk to his side for a closer look. "I know it's Ancient."

"Obviously." Rodney looked at the symbols to see if he recognized any. "I can't make heads or tales of this."

"It's easy Rodney." Elizabeth pointed to a batch of symbols in the middle of the group. "Those there say, 'to full fill ones wish'."

"And the rest?"

"Umm. I admit the blocked symbols seem to be jumbled a bit." Looking at the device again, Elizabeth tried a switch next to the one she pressed earlier and the whole display twisted to show more text. "Interesting, it appears to be a data storage device also."

"Why didn't it work when I tried?"

"Maybe you didn't press the buttons in the right order?"

Rodney immediately straightened himself up to show-off. "Hey, you do know who your talking to here."

This earned him a small wink. "Someone who couldn't get the device working."

It was Rodney's turn to tease. "If you weren't the boss, I'd…" He turned round when Sedge and Teyla rushed into the room. Rodney being glad that he didn't have to finish the sentence because Elizabeth had given him one of her challenge looks.

"We were told you got it working?"

"Yes Teyla, in a manner of speaking. We've started to translate the symbols to discover the devices purpose."

"And?"

"Patients Sedge, I no you don't want to be like you are anymore, and we're doing our best to sort the mess out. I promise to contact you the minute we have something."

Sedge nodded and turned to leave, half disappointed.

Having recognized a few more symbols. Elizabeth quickly called Sedge back as she was about to leave the room. "Sedge, wait! Complete ones wish, and the effects will reverse."

Sedge turned round, shaking her head. "That can't be right, I've already said I don't want to be a human any longer."

"That's what it says here. Maybe you missed something?"

"What about Sheppard then? Who's going to complete his wish for him?"

Elizabeth looked inside her draw, where the frog was and reached in to pull it out. "Does anyone know what it was?"

"I could hazard a guessed."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Rodney, waiting for his answer. "Well?"

Feeling a little nervous at how she might react, Rodney looked at everyone in turn before turning to face Elizabeth. "To kiss you."

"Kiss me?"

"C'mon you've both been flirting with each other since day one, it's obvious what he wants."

Sedge was nodding excitedly, as a way to confirm his theory.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle; not believing it could be that simple. But the looks on their faces told her they were serious. "You expect me to kiss a frog."

No one responded and Elizabeth could feel her cheeks turning red. "I am so going to ground him, when this is all over." Elizabeth brought the frog to her lips, and closed her eyes before kissing it. The usual white flash filled the surrounding space and she soon found she was kissing Major John Sheppard.

Seeing the Major like this, McKay quickly covered his own eyes and turned round, whist Teyla couldn't help but stare.

Once the kiss was over John provided one of his flyboy smiles, knowing he'd got his wish. Not the way he would've liked it, but he got it. He watched Elizabeth's eyes widen in awe.

"Not sure what your grinning at John. I'd get some clothes on before everyone else sees you."

Tearing his gaze away from Elizabeth, John looked down at his naked form. His face immediately turned red from embarrassment, having realised why everyone was staring at him, the way they were. He quickly dashed behind Elizabeth in an attempted to conceal himself from the lustrous gazes that befall him. "Couldn't you find somewhere more private to kiss me rather then your office?"

"My office is Private Major, when I wish it to be."

"Well you could at least lend me some clothes, so I have some sense of dignity left."

"I kind of like you the way you are."

"What about me, why haven't I changed back?" Interrupted Sedge.

"There must be something else in your wish you desired. Try and remember what it was?" Answered Teyla.

"Well. There was one other thing." Everyone waited for the answer. But only Rodney received it, when Sedge whispered in his ear. His face immediately lit up, half from excitement, half scared and Rodney tried to clarify what Sedge had said. "You want me to… with you?"

Sedge smiled and nodded.

**The End**


End file.
